


Twitter Fest

by captainamergirl



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Seattle Grace Twitter War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:31:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: The doctors have a tweet fest. My very own AU-ish take on episode 7x13.





	Twitter Fest

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter handles--
> 
> Cristina: YangIsMyPerson  
> Derek: McDreamy  
> Lexie: Lexipedia  
> Mark: MarkLikesBoneCrushers  
> Meredith: MerDarkTwisty  
> Miranda: ShortButMighty
> 
> Merely mentioned--
> 
> Callie: BabyMamaCallie  
> Owen: MajorOwen  
> Teddy: DesertStormBarbie

**ShortButMighty** @MarkLikesBoneCrushers @Lexipedia @MerDarkTwisty @everyone else... 2 damn many of u 2 type out. 2day we will be tweeting live from the Pit. Don't forget  & don't mess up my live feed. Or else.   
  
**MerDarkTwisty** @YangisMyPerson: This tweeting thing could get out of control.   
  
**YangisMyPerson** @ MerDarkTwisty. You think?!   
  
**MerDarkTwisty** @YangisMyPerson Yeah I think. Lots. Lots and lots...   
  
**YangisMyPerson** @ MerDarkTwisty Yes. You think lots and lots ... About @McDreamy!   
  
**McDreamy** @YangisMyPerson Cristina, are you jealous my @MerDarkTwisty loves me so much?   
  
**YangisMyPerson** @McDreamy Puking now; seriously. Vomit chunks flying everywhere. Jealous my ass!   
  
**ShortButMighty** @YangisMyPerson @MerDarkTwisty @McDreamy all of you end the damn girl talk now. Its work time. UR on the clock. Make yourself APPEAR useful dammit.   
  
**MerDarkTwisty** @ YangisMyPerson @McDreamy We've pissed off @theNazi. Run for cover!   
  
**ShortButMighty** @MerDarkTwisty I read that. Don't think I won't still #bitchslap you because we're on hospital grounds.   
  
**MerDarkTwisty** @ShortButMighty Sorry I think someone hijacked my tweets somehow. That so wasn't me.   
  
**ShortButMighty** @MerDarkTwisty #bullshit. Go and do some work now.   
  
**MerDarkTwisty** @ShortButMighty Going. Going now! Salute. Ha-ha   
  
**YangisMyPerson** @MerDarkTwisty You've pissed her off good now, Mer. Better hide out in one of the linen closets for awhile.   
  
**MerDarkTwisty** @YangisMyPerson Can't do that. @MarkLikesBoneCrushers and @Lexipedia are christening every one of them today.   
  
**YangisMyPerson** @MerDarkTwisty So hope they wash their hands and don't leave fluids behind.   
  
**MarkLikesBoneCrushers** @YangisMyPerson We heard that!   
  
**YangisMyPerson** @MarkLikesBoneCrushers. Surprised. Thought your ears and eyes were in your dick!   
  
**MarkLikesBoneCrushers** @YangIsMyPerson I don't even know what that means. Seriously.   
  
**YangisMyPerson** @MarkLikesBoneCrushers 'Course you don't know what it means. Cause you're a brainless, loser-pretty boy.   
  
**MarkLikesBoneCrushers** @YangIsMyPerson I am talking to @Lexipedia right now. She's brilliant - way more than you, Yang - and she has no idea what you're fucking talking about either.   
  
**MerDarkTwisty** @MarkLikesBoneCrushers Speaking of fucking ... Can't believe you and @Lexipedia finally came up for air.   
  
**YangisMyPerson** @MarkLikesBoneCrushers is a manwhore. A dirty manwhore!   
  
**MarkLikesBoneCrushers** @YangisMyPerson You say that like it's a bad thing.   
  
**ShortButMighty** @allofyouslackers GET BACK TO WORK. And @MarkLikesBoneCrushers and @Lexipedia scrub down those linen closets NOW. I want to smell ammonia when I walk in them.   
  
**YangisMyPerson** @ShortButMighty. There's ammonia in urine. @MarkLikesBoneCrushers is a dirty manwhore who likes golden showers!!!!!!!!   
  
**MarkLikesBoneCrushers** @YangisMyPerson Wouldn't you like to know?   
  
**YangisMyPerson** @MarkLikesBoneCrushers In your wet dreams!    
  
**YangisMyPerson** @LexiPedia So does he like golden showers? Or should I ask his @BabyMamaCallie ??   
  
**Lexipedia** @YangisMyPerson I believe it's my right to claim the fifth on that.   
  
**YangisMyPerson** @Lexipedia So it's true? If you don't answer you and hedge around the issue you might as well say "Hell yes! @MarkLikesBoneCrushers likes it golden and warm!"   
  
**MerDarkTwisty** @YangisMyPerson Hey, My Person, leave little Grey @Lexipedia alone. Please. She should be enjoying her reunion with her new fiancé.   
  
**Lexipedia** @MerDarkTwisty OMG. No one was supposed to know yet. Not tell we told them all ourselves!   
  
**YangisMyPerson** @Lexipedia Wah wah wah. No offense but @MerDarkTwisty told me about this last week and I told @MajorOwen and he told @DesertStormBarbie. So everyone knows now ...   
  
**YangisMyPerson** @Lexipedia ... cont.... plus now everyone knows you like #goldenshowers. Hah hah hah.   
  
**MarkLikesBoneCrushers** @YangisMyPerson Don't you have something better to do? Like kiss someone's ass to get into surgery?   
  
**YangisMyPerson** @MarkLikesBoneCrushers Better than kissing your ass!   
  
**MarkLikesBoneCrushers** @YangisMyPerson You wish!   
  
**ShortButMighty** @damnyouall I am shutting this Tweet feed down. And all of you will have #bedpanduty for a month. That includes all attendings and residents and interns. You sons of ...   
  
**ShortButMighty** @damnyouall ... of apes! Now get back to work before I assign you all to dig out the fat man in 211!   
  
**MerDarkTwisty** @ShortButMighty So running back to work now. But gotta say, #happyfianceday to my sister @Lexipedia and her manwhore @MarkLikesBoneCrushers.   
  
**MarkLikesBoneCrushers** @MerDarkTwisty Mer, you'll be family. We can keep it in the family!   
  
**MerDarkTwisty** @MarkLikesBoneCrushers Now you r the one dreaming. Just kiss @Lexipedia and remember how lucky you are to have found her.   
  
**Lexipedia** @MerDarkTwisty Good advice. Get over here @MarkLikesBoneCrushers and pucker up!   
  
**ShortButMighty** @youdamnapes Get back to work, fools!   
  
**FINIS**


End file.
